1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to a probe, an ultrasound imaging apparatus, and a control method of the ultrasound imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus irradiates ultrasonic signals to a target region inside an object from the surface of the object, and receives echo ultrasonic signals reflected from the target region so as to non-invasively acquire slice images about soft tissue of the object or images about blood vessels of the object based on the echo ultrasonic signals.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus has advantages that the ultrasound imaging apparatus is a compact, low-priced apparatus and can display images in real time, compared to other medical imaging apparatuses, such as an X-ray apparatus, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, and the like. Due to these advantages, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used to diagnose the heart, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, and other physical objects.